


Limbo

by shinystar66



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I have no future plans for this, M/M, we'll see what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: A new boy joins Lucas' crew and his life is about to change its axis.Aka if the show doesn't give us friends to lovers, I have to write it.





	Limbo

Lucas' life has been in sort of a limbo lately. He keeps doing the same things over and over again-or as Mika so suggestively told Manon-he sleeps, eats and poops. He should have added 'goes to school', 'gets trashed and makes out with girls at parties' to the list, and Mika would have pretty much nailed it.

He's not really unhappy, but he is not ecstatic either. He feels...numb. 

_Yes, that is the word._ He thinks as he takes another bite of his sandwich and keeps staring at the wall in front of him. 

And he's tired. So so tired and lost, and a 17-year-old is not supposed to feel that way, right? He should be having the time of his life, he should be going out, drinking, partying and enjoying his last years of high school. But for some reason, those activities that are considered 'normal teenage behaviour' do nothing but aggravate his already bad mood.

It's like something's missing. Like he needs something to break the loop, to get him out of this trance he got himself into. He needs-

"Hi" Lucas is so lost in his thoghts that he almost misses it, in fact he's been tuning out the boys' conversation a long while ago, but for some reason the unknown and mysterious voice makes him look up.

_Oh_

It's a boy. One he is pretty much sure he hasn't seen before. But the boy's kind eyes and warm smile makes him look like he's greeting an old friend, not a stranger and Lucas has no idea how to respond to that.

"Oh hey." Yann stands up. "What's up man?" 

They do some kind of hand shake followed by a quick pat on the back that Lucas does not even register because he suddenly feels paralysed.

Yann looks at him frowning, and then at Basile and Arthur who seem just as clueless.

"Right. Right. Guys, this is Eliott. Eliott, Basile, Arthur and Lucas." 

Each boy shakes his hand, and Lucas bets he looks incredibly stupid, just standing there, mouth gaping, but he can't help it.

"How do you two know each other? Arthur asks curiosly.

"We met at a party 2 weeks ago." 

_Oh great._ So Lucas misses one party and then Yann makes a new friend. A friend that looks like **that.**

"Cool." Arthur breaks into a small smile.

"We are so rude, excuse our manners." Basile suddenly stands up and pulls a chair from another table, gesturing for Eliott to sit. "Come on, join us." 

Lucas hasn't uttered a word yet, but he is sure Basile's reaction is way more ridiculous than his, judging by Arthur and Yann's poor attempts to muffle their laughter.

"We were just talking about going down on girls. Do you do that?"

Arthur brings both of his hands to his face and Yann sighs loudly.

Eliott laughs and it's so genuinely and lovely that Lucas's heart does a thing. Actually, it's been racing since Eliott greeted them, but now it feels like it's about to burst. 

_Please do that again. Actually, don't ever stop doing that._

"I've done that, yes."

"See? It's a thing." Yann cuts in.

_Ah. Of course. Of course a guy like him is straight. He must have a girlfriend too. A pretty one with blonde hair and long eyelashes who-_

"But I would also go down on boys." Eliott blurts and Lucas is so so thankful that he's stopped eating that sandwich, because otherwise he's be choking right now. And to make matters worse, Eliott is staring directly at him while he says that, his gaze so intense that it's burning holes into his skull.

"Hah. Really?" Basile chuckles.

"Yes." Eliott moves his attention back to him. "Does that bother you or?"

"No. No. It's just that I've never met a homo before!"

 _You have actually._

"Just shut up man." Yann looks really done now.

"Dude. Your brain to mouth filter. Turn it on! Arthur almost shouts.

"It's fine." Eliott replies. "But I'm not gay. I'm pansexual. Meaning I like people regardless of their gender."

"Oh. Great." Basile nods, his mouth turning into a curve line even though he looks as if he is not quite done with questions. 

Somehow the subject changes and they are talking and talking as if they've all been buddies since the beginning of times. And Lucas is still quiet as a mouse. Hopefully, no one comments on it. They must all be too preoccupied with their new recruit. And who could blame them, really? 

"But I have a question, Eliott. So gay sex. How does that-"

Suddenly Lucas can't stand any of it anymore. He grabs his backpack and stands up abruptly.

"Sorry, I have to go. I have biology."  


"Um you and me both." Arthur squints his eyes suspiciously. We've got plenty of time until lunch break ends though."

"Well I have to go to the library to pick a book for our assignment."

"What ass-" He doesn't have time to finish because Lucas has already left.

.

He goes-or more like runs-to the bathroom and sits on the toilet bowl for a while, staring at the door in front of him.

 **You're gay!** Is written in caps along with other scribbles and drabbles.

 _Well I sure am!_ He thinks bitterly. 

He finally makes the courage to get out of the stall after 10 minutes of reading all the words scribbled on the door, as if he looked at them long enough, they could somehow unlock all the secrets of the universe.

He sighs as he makes his way to the sink and starts scrubing his hands, looking down.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." A voice behind him says and Lucas is so startled that he drops all the tissues he was holding. He doesn't turn around, but judging by the reflection in the mirror-that  
unless he is hallucinating-the voice belongs to no other than Eliott. 

Tall Eliott. Blue eyes Eliott. Prominent cheekbones, sharp jawline and fluffy hair Eliott. He wonders what it feels like to run his hands through that hair.

"W-what?"

Suddenly he wishes he hasn't left the table, because at least he had the boys to cover him up back there. Now it's just the two of them.

"You haven't said anything in the cafeteria. I feel like you hate me." Eliott's eyes fall and he looks... _nervous? Unsure?_

"No!" Lucas pauses after he realises how loud he's said that. _Fuck it._ "I can't hate you, I don't even know you."

And just like that, Eliott's grin is back. 

"Well, I'd like to change that, if you want."

Before Lucas gets the chance to respond, the bell rings. _Saved by the bell...or not really._

"See you, Lucas." And just like that, Eliott is gone.

. 

Lucas is late to his class. But at least he finally knows what was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3 Let me know what you think. 
> 
> This is all how I imagined their first interaction would be like, so because the show did not turn out this way, I needed to get it out of my system.
> 
> I can't wait for them to finally meet tomorrow. I am so hooked. Can't wait fir their canon first meeting, I am probably going to cry😭😭😭


End file.
